


I guess we might have Chemistry...

by MadlyScientific



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cecil Palmer King of the Dorks, Flirty Carlos, M/M, Much Science, Such Dorks, Very Cecilos, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadlyScientific/pseuds/MadlyScientific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has admired one certain guy for a long time...<br/>He wished he could talk to him, join his science club maybe, but either the right words wouldn't come out or he'd be tied up with other commitments, such as running the school radio show that he set up. </p><p>But soon enough, that all changes...</p><p>//Made it T just to be safe in future updates</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess we might have Chemistry...

AN - I am so sorry that my chapters are short! I'm still getting used to writing and I know I'm not great yet, but hey, I might as well attempt to post my stuff anyway! It's probably going to be pretty slow, but I felt like I wanted to write for a few AUs because hey, it's pretty neat! So... thanks for checking this out :P  
Ev x

It was the same thing every day. Every. Single. Day.  
High school was a bitch, especially when you were the kid with ‘problems’  
Or so everyone labelled him.  
He wasn’t good enough, he wasn’t ‘normal’ enough, he wasn’t straight enough, he didn’t have the right clothes, his hair was weird, he had a freaky ass third eye.  
He was always the one who stood out for all the wrong reasons.  
He was shy. He hardly spoke to anyone.  
The few words he did muster out were to the teachers who picked on him to answer some meaningless question he wouldn’t need in 5 years time or to that one boy.  
That one boy who ran the science club and had that perfect beautiful hair.  
That one boy that also stood out.  
That one boy who just so happened to sit beside him in his chemistry lessons.  
Life was pretty terrible for Cecil Palmer, but it wasn’t all bad. How could admiring the perfection that was Carlos be seen as bad?  
Cecil would go to the science club, but alas the one getaway he had was the school radio show he set up and ran for what he said to be extra credit in his media course (but was really for his own personal enjoyment and practise!) and that just happened to be at the same time. He didn’t do it for the extra credit though, he was preparing for his future, he just knew that’s what he was going to do. He was as determined to work in radio as Carlos was to be a scientist.  
But the interesting stuff all happened during science lessons, not least because that's when Cecil could engage with Carlos the most...  
It wasn’t very often Cecil’s class would do experiments, but at the times that they did, Cecil was always paired with Carlos. Beautiful, perfect Carlos. Of course, having to work with someone meant having to talk to them, and again, Carlos became excitable due to doing what he loves. But this time was different, Carlos started the conversation as always, but not about science or some great food he’d had but by simply saying ‘Hey, Cecil? I listened to your show.’  
He blushed. He felt himself blush a terrible crimson, he felt Carlos’ eyes meet his cheeks and notice him blushing. ‘O..oh really?’  
Carlos smiled ‘Yeah, really! You’re pretty good, you’ll go far, Ceece. Mind if I call you that?’  
Cecil’s eyes widened ‘N-no! Not at all! And… umm… thank you! I guess’  
Carlos smiled again ‘Y’know, I didn’t think it was you at first. You’re pretty quiet so I didn’t recognise your voice at first! You should talk more, your voice is very calming.’  
Cecil grinned, and he couldn’t stop. He was happier than he’d ever felt before.  
Carlos adjusted his glasses and flipped his hair, that gorgeous hair with some really great smelling shampoo, the smell of which Cecil couldn’t quite distinguish.  
‘So… if I invited you to my house to… talk more, would you accept?’  
Cecil nodded without hesitation.  
‘Of course! That would be neat!’  
Carlos briefly held Cecil’s hand ‘Cool, meet me by the gates when school ends then?’  
With that, Cecil Gershwin Palmer almost imploded. 

The last 2 hours of the day felt more like years. Waiting for the bell to sound felt like a lifetime. Cecil needed to be beside the dark, delicate skinned scientist to-be. He needed to see how perfectly his lab coat fell across his shoulders, wonderfully accompanied by his flannel shirt. He was almost jealous of how his thin, silver glasses framed his face, bringing out the definition in his cheekbones. Cecil’s giant purple ones just made him look like a massive dork, or so he thought. Cecil thought he should take some of his fashion sense, maybe a long black coat and purple flannel, but realised that only perfect Carlos could rock that look. No, he’d stick to bow ties and sweater vests.  
Eventually, Cecil ceased daydreaming at the shrill ringing of the bell. He almost ran in desperation to see the person of his affection again. Thankfully, Carlos was already there, leaning against the gate in a desperate attempt to look cool. To Cecil, he managed that without trying. To the other’s, he seemed as dorky as Cecil.  
Carlos looked up, looking at Cecil from under his thick, black hair.  
‘Hey Ceece’ He said with a smile ‘Shall we go?’  
Cecil nodded with a quiet ‘Is your family okay with it?’  
He laughed a little ‘Well, they don’t get home til like… 7 but yeah they will be. They’ll be shocked, I never talk to people, but they’ll be happy I’m socialising. Will yours?’  
‘Ah… that’s the thing’ He said ‘Since I became an intern at the radio station last summer, they… disappeared. My idiot brother, my kinda annoying mother… both of them, vanished. There might be a connection, probably not.’  
‘I’m sorry’ he said, putting his arm around him. ‘But it’s so great that you have such dedication! You’re kinda like me and science’ He scratched his head and awkwardly lifted an eyebrow.  
‘Well, I think your dedication is really neat too! Hey, one day maybe you’ll end up being interviewed on my show for some brilliant discovery you’ve made.’  
With that, Carlos laughed a little and began walking out of the gates. ‘Come on, this way.’ He gave a small wave of his hand, beckoning him to follow him.


End file.
